YTF Relocation Program
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: After speaking with Judd Thompson, the Ben-Judah family comes to Mount Prospect. Scared and nervous about what will happen to them as well as Dr. Ben-Judah they huddled with Bruce and the Young Trib Force for the adventure nobody would ever want to be on.


**A/N: I've never written for **_**Left Behind: The Kids**_** but I do love both that series and Left Behind the adult series. I've been reading them since I was maybe twelve… So about ten years=) Anyhow; I was rereading them recently and I wondered how the story would play out if Dr. Ben-Judah's family would have come to the United States like Nina and Dan talked to Judd about when they wrote to him. Hope you like it=)**

It was quite a surprise that afternoon for Judd when he heard a knock at the door. It was Ryan, Lionel and Judd in the house because Vicki and Chaya were living with Pastor Bruce. Ryan was out searching for Bibles and Lionel was upstairs so Judd walked over and opened the door. His jaw dropped when he saw his unexpected guests. There stood Mrs. Ben-Judah and her children, Nina and Dan.

"Nina!" Judd hugged her and then hugged Dan. "How did you get here?" Nina looked at her mother and Dan stood looking around Judd's home.

"We got out of Israel as soon as we could. You sent us your address, and when my husband said he thought we should go, we left." Mrs. Ben-Judah said and Judd nodded in agreement. "Where is Pastor Barnes?"

"He's at the church. Let me go talk to Lionel and then we'll all go out to the church." Judd stated and rushed up the stairs. "Lionel!" He hollered. Lionel walked out of his bedroom and looked at him.

"What?" Lionel asked.

"You'll never believe who's down stairs." Judd said. Lionel just looked at him.

"You're probably right. Are you going to tell me? We have a meeting at the church in a few hours." Judd rolled his eyes. Was he this bad with his mom and dad? He sighed and let that thought go to the back of his mind.

"Do you remember the trips Bruce and I took to Israel?" Lionel nodded.

"Yeah, you went and saw that Dr. Ben-Judah guy right?" Lionel questioned. This time it was Judd's turn to nod.

"Yeah. Well, his wife and two step-children are downstairs." Lionel stared at Judd for a long time without saying anything.

"What?" Judd nodded again. "They came all the way from Israel?"

"They kept saying how dangerous it was for them to stay because he told the world that he believes Jesus is the Messiah and so when I gave them our address they came."

"That's amazing." Lionel said. "But what are we going to do with them? Could we get in trouble for having them here?"

"No. They aren't fugitives or anything. They came here because the situation was dangerous. They aren't running for their lives." Judd crossed his arms and rested his chin on his chest for a minute and exhaled before looking back up at Lionel. "But we are going to talk to Bruce and see if they can stay with Loretta or somebody just for the time being." Lionel's face lit up.

"Loretta would love that. She doesn't have anybody at her place anymore and she's so lonely when she's not at the church working. She's told us that countless times." Lionel replied and Judd smiled.

"Then it's perfect. I know Loretta and Mrs. Ben-Judah will get along perfectly."

"Can I meet them?" Lionel questioned cautiously.

"Sure." Judd waved his arm and they walked down the stairs. "Dan, Nina, Mrs. Ben-Judah; this is our brother-in-Christ Lionel Washington."

"Hey." Lionel waved.

"Hello." Nina said looking at him.

"Well," Judd paused, "we should be heading over to the church to talk to Bruce." Judd looked at Nina and Dan. "Where is your father?" Nina stared at him for a moment as if she wasn't sure what to say or how to put it.

"He said it would be best for him to stay in Israel where he is needed. He says he has the protection from the witnesses." Nina said softly. Judd could tell from her tone that she was worried about her father. Dan looked nervous as well. Judd smiled.

"We can come back here and you can rest a bit when we get back from the church if you would like." Judd stated. Dan looked at his mother.

"I think that would be good for all of us. With the concern about our safety and then the long flight it would be best if we had some rest." She replied sweetly and smiled at Judd and Lionel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they walked into the church Bruce was in his office with Chaya Stein, Vicki and Chloe Steele. They were talking and sitting around the office when Judd knocked on the door and everybody looked up.

"Judd!" Vicki exclaimed and stood up rushing over to him. They had been so close when they both lived at Judd's house and now that Vicki had been adopted by Bruce and lived with him she didn't see Judd much except for the meetings and church services. He hugged her, but then looked at Bruce.

"Bruce, I need to talk to you." Bruce stood up and Judd shook his head. "No, it's okay. They are going to find out anyway." He sighed. "I need a place for three people to stay within the church." Bruce looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Why?" Bruce asked. Judd walked over to the door and helped the Ben-Judah family in. Bruce stood up and walked over to hug Mrs. Ben-Judah. "I can't believe you've come all this way." Bruce looked at Mrs. Ben-Judah. "Is Doc-" She smiled.

"He's fine. Tsion has decided to stay in Jerusalem. He believes that he is one of the 144,000 Jews that will reap the harvest for Christ so he wants to stay and help the Witnesses. He urged us to come to America though. He felt that they wouldn't be able to find us here." Bruce nodded listening intently. That was one thing the kids loved about Bruce. He truly did listen and cared about what anybody was saying, no matter how meaningless it might have been.

"I'll talk to my secretary and see if you can stay with her." He said without missing a beat. "She has a powerful testimony; which I'm sure she'll share with you when you meet her. We all love her around the church." Mrs. Ben-Judah nodded.

"Judd was talking to us about her. The young gentleman, Lionel is it? He was talking to Judd about where we were going to stay." She responded.

"Loretta is living alone. Her entire family went in the disappearances and she was the only person left out of over one hundred family members; but I'll let you talk to her." Bruce stated and they walked out of the office in search of Loretta. Judd walked over to the desk where Chaya, Vicki and Chloe were.

"That was very kind of you Judd." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad that they are here." Chaya stated. Vicki beamed.

"I'm so glad they are safe. I know what you told me about how much danger they were in over in Jerusalem." Vicki looked into Judd's eyes. "But what about Dr. Ben-Judah? He could still be killed." Judd nodded but didn't say anything at first.

"I know." He finally spoke up. Chloe crossed her arms and leaned up against the desk.

"Buck told me he's been trying to talk to Tsion about coming here, but he won't. He has a lot of work to do right now and he wants to be in Israel to do it." They all nodded. They knew what they wanted to do and it would be hard to leave Mount Prospect to do it anywhere else. They just hoped that he would be protected.


End file.
